The use of door closing mechanisms having a rod and associated piston operating within a cylinder is well known. For instance, in residential applications, it is well known to connect such a mechanism between the door and its frame to act as a shock absorber or dampener against the action of a closing force such as a spring or a partial vacuum within the cylinder.
It has been known to provide different types of stops in conjunction with such closing mechanisms, which allow the door to be closed only partially, thereby temporarily maintaining the door in the desired position against the closing force. One of the more common types of prior art devices consists of a stop washer mounted on the piston rod. The washer is wedged between the rod and the cylinder to prevent the rod from being drawn in to the cylinder.
While different ways of temporarily keeping a door having a pneumatic piston and rod mechanism open have been contemplated and made available, few systems have focused on keeping a door with a pneumatic piston and rod closed for emergency purposes.
Recent tragic events such as those at Sandy Hook Elementary School in Connecticut, Columbine High School, and other locations, have prompted discussions on ways to improve security in schools and in other venues. In some instances, due to fire code regulations, and the like, the use of door locks may be disallowed. Still, even door locks may be vulnerable to forced entry because typical door locks are easily kicked-in or pushed open by blunt and sudden force.
Therefore, there is still a need for a system and method that overcomes the shortcomings of the above-mentioned prior art. The system and method described herein provides such a system and method by preventing opening of a door with a pneumatic piston and rod mechanism.